Talk:Halo 3/Archive 4
Elites Wiped Out? *(Don't read this if you don't want to know what happens in Ghosts of Onyx)For those who have read Ghosts of Onyx, has anyone noticed that all the elites have been annihilated? First, the NOVAboom destroyed most of their fleet, and then the sentinels blew up the rest. :There is an Elite slaying a Brute in the documentery 'Et tu, Brute?' explain that!--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:07, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Also, those were not all of the Elites, some were on delta halo, plus we have no idea where their homeworld is or how many worlds they have settled. BTW, DON'T ASSUME CRAP UNLESS YOU HAVE A GOOD REASON YOU IDIOT! Sorry, I just get a temper when I talk to people like you... um, anyone know that guys name? Oh I forgot, there were some ships protected on the dark side of the moon, DUH! Oh and sign your name befor you make a bigger fool of yourself. Again I'm sorry I'm sure your probably a nice enough person but I just don't have a very long fuse. Thank you for your time and good night.--Omrifere 08:28, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *Hmm... I realize that we will obviously see elites in Halo 3, but to me it did seem like all the elites were exploded in Ghosts of Onyx (I have a good reason). According to the book, if I remember correctly, the Super commander elite summoned all the factions of the sangheli/elites to the planet. To me, that means a lot of elites were there. Also, it says later, when the elite reinforcements arrive at Onyx (the ones which are later destroyed by the sentinels), that they were the survivors of some sort of catastrophe (the NOVAboom). It still seems to me that after Ghosts of Onyx, there is an extreme lack of elites. :There are still Elites hiding somewhere else on Delta Halo, assuming to the fact that Delta Halo is not destroyed as Alpha Halo. I can be damn sure The NOVAbomb haven't destroyed yet all the Elites, well if you just say it was, but I can only say that you are too naive--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:54, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Duh? Does anyone understand that the Elites still have fleets on other places of the covenant empire. Plus, what I know, the Covenant have forces on Reach, so, I don't think that the Elites are very few, fewer than the Brutes maybe, but they are not few. *Novaboom! -proceeds to laugh his ass off- Oh jeez... -wipes tear away- Yea, so anyone who wants to see my argument on the fact that the Elites will, yes will, be our allies in Halo 3, go to the Starry Night discussion page. Or rather, I might just bring it here. Later. CaptainAdamGraves 05:48, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Well it makes sense though, it wouldn't surprise me if they were on the human side!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:20, 16 January 2007 (UTC) If you read very carefully, it is evident that the NOVAboom did not destroy all of the elites. However, the elite reinforcements that arrived at Onyx were the survivors of the NOVAboom, and at the end of the book they were all annihilated by the sentinels. It also says that it was the supreme elite commander who called all the elites to the planet. To me that means that every elite that wasn't happy about the betrayal by the prophets (basically every elite)was probably there, even the ones at Reach (as made evident by the presence of the NOVAboom), and the ones at Delta Halo (but maybe not the ones at earth). Obviously, Bungie is not going to remove elites from the game just because the book "accidently" killed off all of the elites, and we probably won't even notice the lack of elites without reading the book. I agree, though, there does appear to be a deficiency of elites in the universe following the events in Ghosts of Onyx. :If you read very carefully, you should know that Xytan gathered as many Elite ships AS POSSIBLE, because he couldn't gather every one, plus, Arbiter and more Elites are on installation 05's control room, and in the area around. Note that several Elite ships are still fighting Brute ships outside High Charity also. Finally, you should know that only Covenant loyalists are at earth. ::Are you hinting that the loyalists has actually won and the Elite failed in countering the attack?--Master Chief Petty Officer 11:15, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::No, but it's only the loyalists following the prophets by now, since it was the prophets who wanted to replace the Elites with Brutes in leading the Covenant forces. Then it's only loyalist ships on earth, because the Elites are fighting the Brutes on other fronts (plus the flood, although it's not many ships doing so). ::::Well, it would be awesome to have them on the human side, but there might be new enemies!--Master Chief Petty Officer 03:06, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure that the Elite's arent ALL gone. there will have been ships who couldnt make it to the rendezvous point. there will be the ones on Delta Halo, or other planets, still fighting for their lives. and there are other Elite factions: anyone else ever get a vision of the Heretics riding in to sav the day for the arbiter? slightly stupid, yes, but cool. -- SpecOps306 22:09, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's what I've been trying to say all the time! Faraz22 21:35, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Since Halo 2 took place over about 3 days there is a significant, but not overwhelming, chance that GoO happens during or even after Halo 3. In any case there is less than no chance the Elites are all gone. --User:7th Destiny :Much of GoO took place two weeks after Master Chief got home, in fact. He just wasn't mentioned. GoO was more Kurt's story than John's. -ED 20:56, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Obviously the Covenant have colonised planets too, there's still thousands left I'm sure of it, they wouldn't call every single Elite left in the Universe to that one spot where they might risk being all anhialated at once. User:Joshua 029 Or would they... :Agreed. It is absurd to believe that ALL Elites could fit on one planet and a few hundred ships, and it would be tactically foolish to do so. There are probably hundreds of billions of Elites spread all over the galaxy. -ED 21:55, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Grunts in H3 If Grunts are gonna be on both Covenant's and the Seperatist's side, it could be hard to see who's a friend and who's an enemy. Then it would be good if one of the side's Grunts could have the curl-back version of the methane tubes. :Yeah it would. Although I say that one of the sides that the grunts are..., are modified so there will be less confusion--Spartan 1 1 7 22:50, 11 January 2007 (UTC) I am just thinking, Grunts seems a bit different when I saw them in Et tu Brute video, but I can't tell, because it isn't very clear in my computer!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:32, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Actually, you are right. In Et tu Brute, the Grunts appear to have a bigger methane re breather on their face. Actually, looking at it twice, It's huge! ::Anyway, see ya. :--[[User:KillerCRS|'Kwarsh']] Talk to me!] - [ ] 23:49, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :The grunts I think, refering to the Halo 3 vidoc, will be in a split allegiance. You'll probably have grunt alleys and enemies. As for the covenant, it is confirmed that the elites will be against the brutes and considering the end of Halo 2, the hunters against the jackels and drones. But it could alter. MaulYoda Wouldn't be the first time we saw grunts fighting grunts... Ah, well I always killed the friendly grunts anyways. *cough* heritic grunts. *cough* New Vehicle "a completely new, playable vehicle," sounds like Bungie's giving us some more vehicles in Halo 3. maybe the APC mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx? -SpecOps306 :What's the APC? ::its mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx. apparently theres two types, a modified Warthog, and another one which the book doesnt go into much. i'm sure, 'cause i dont have it yet, but i've read excerpts. hopefully getting it in March. user:specops306 :This could be also talking about the :*Chopper - "I engaged an enemy chopper at a range of meters. The target immediately erupted into flames. Both vehicle and rider were eliminated."http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=charginmalasers ::or the :*Mauler - "My spotter positively identified the local bravo kilo sub-chieftain. I engaged the target at meters. The shot burned an approximately diameter hole through the target and severely damaged the mauler he had just dismounted."http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=charginmalasers ::or even :*Mongoose - The, "completely new, playable...," UNSC ATV Also, there is a new weapon, described as "the bent green box". Jackals I wonder if some Jackals are on the Elites's side in the civil war, cause it maybe Jackals on the Elite held ships, then they would have no choice but to join the Separatists. Please write your comments about the thing. Faraz 13:39, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Can you explain in more clearly, I have no idea what you are talking about!--Master Chief Petty Officer 14:06, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::I mean that it should be Jackals on the Seperatist side in the ´Covenant's Civil War. Faraz22 11:45, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::Why should they?--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:08, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that it's Prophets, Brutes, Jackals, Drones vs. Elites, Hunters, with some Grunts scattered wherever someone is winning. guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 04:23, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *I bet the seperatist will win the war. Hunters are the best in the Covenant, and Elites are capable in doing jobs Brutes can't!Master Chief Petty Officer 04:29, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :I wouldn't say that the Hunter's are the best. Yet a very strong opponent. Brutes have been known to kill hunters and elites.--Spartan 1 1 7 01:40, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::Brutes are not superior to Hunter, they are only 'A bit stronger then Elites!'Master Chief Petty Officer 09:57, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :::Exactly. They are evenly matched. Yet the brutes usualy only kill hunters when there rampaging at them. --Spartan 1 1 7 01:42, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::::But do you think Brutes would have the guts to try to charge down a Hunter?Master Chief Petty Officer 05:11, 9 February 2007 (UTC) BoxArt Which one is it? :The official box art has been shown on Bungie.net. These images are all promotional images created by video game companies to let fans know Halo 3 pre-orders are avaliable. -ED 21:57, 20 March 2007 (UTC) HBO had a Halo 3 cover fanart contest not to long ago. I bet most of these are from them. The one with the caption "This one actually says "Not Final Artwork" on the bottom" was noted on the HBO forums as a cheesy way a game store was making money on Halo 3 pre-release sales soon after Halo 2 came out, and I believe before it was officially announced. They made the 3 by cutting the hook off the 2 and fliping it around. I believe Bungie has official non-final cover art on their website. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:20, 3 February 2007 (UTC) 13:34, 3 February 2007 (UTC)]] There's one more. When I was looking for Halo 3 cover boxes before I found that last image up there. I saw other boxes that said "''Halo 3 Elimination" and "'''Halo 3 Combat Zone". There goes another.--Spartan 1 1 7 01:12, 4 February 2007 (UTC) But they are great, I never knew there would be such boxarts!Master Chief Petty Officer 03:31, 4 February 2007 (UTC) The First is a part of the Halo 2 Boxart but the third is a likely one as its of the MC in the trailer. The undead I am thinking, that even a blast, or a torpedo wouldn't have killed the Chief, is Bungie hinting that the Chief is invincible?Master Chief Petty Officer 05:14, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Yep, MC is a ghost. And a chick. A ghost chick. Seriously, though, I highly doubt he's invincible. "Not yet." - He acknowledges he will die at some point. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:40, 7 February 2007 (UTC) *If he is a ghost, he wouldn't have full health, he wouldn't have die, 'not yet' may means that yeah, he would die at some point, but it might be a happy endingMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:09, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :The ghost thing was a reference to a Bungie Update. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:22, 9 February 2007 (UTC) *Yeah, I know it is, but I still think that Master Chief is somewhat an invinsible characterMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:03, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Well... if Master Chief were to die, as he has many times in my game, the game wouldn't be that fun anymore, would it? :As Esemono would say, you're making a mountain out of a mole hill. There are no wild and off the wall ideas hidden in single lines of Halo 3 material. Don't overanalyze it. -ED 21:48, 13 February 2007 (UTC) It struck me though, how can he have dodged the blastMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:14, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Reflexes? -ED 21:58, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 on PS3!! BUNGIE MIGHT SELL THE RIGHTS TO HALO TO A THIRD PARTY, MOST LIKELY PS3.--Spartan 1 1 7 17:03, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :HA! Good luck with that (Let's see something that sheds some credibility on this so called "theory") Microsoft isn't gonna give up their nest egg quite yet (by quite yet, I am implying "never in a million years") - TheObviousOne 20:11, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :NO WAY !!!!!-Spartan-007 :If bungie does that i will probably never get a bungie game again. (i'm just saying this because i hate final fantasy and most RPG's like final fantasy are released for playstation) :I SO TOTTALY DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!-Spartan 1 1 7 01:31, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::IT'S NOT COOL TO TYPE LIKE THIS! RESPECT THEM GRUNTS, --Mouse among men 21:19, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :No way, no offense to PS users, but the PS is more for James bond, Car racing, and Sports, as well as some other Action games. Darth tader,Talk to the Tader, 04:33, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::And final fantasy and other games not halo. Spartan 1 1 7 Microsoft owns Bungie so whatever MICROSOFT tells them to do they do Bungie is First -Party to Microsoft not a Third-Party so they CAN'T make it on the PS3(remeber Bill Gates threats to release Halo 3 day and date with the PS3). :But Microsoft goes where the money is. I doubt they will have any qualms with making money by porting the game to PS3. Microsoft doesn't mind making money off its Apple Computer investments, why would it have a problem making money off PS3 investments? -- Esemono 06:33, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::They want to make more money so keeping it only on the 360 they can get massive amounts of cash by people buying 360s and Halo...and Gears of War...and Halo Wars. ::no way is Microsoft going to let the PS3 capitolise on Halo. it's the consoles biggest money-earner so far, with Gears of War and other awesome games. if the PS3 gets Halo 3, then people won't buy the XBox 306 to play Halo 3. -- SpecOps306 23:47, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yes but there is a set number of people who have 360s and will buy Halo 3's and Halo Wars. Once all those people buy the Halo games then it only makes sense to sell it to more people and make more money by porting it to other platforms. -- Esemono 03:05, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Who's Gonna Die?! I just can't help the feeling that somebody in H3 will be let go. Could it be Master Chief (Doubt It), Cortona, Seargent Johnson, The Arbiter (They do have a history of dieing during battle). WHO? -- Spartan 1 1 7 :Johnson has had the whole Kenny-like jokes in Halo 1, so any sacrifice he makes would not seem that real, I think. Perhaps 'Vadumee, though. Cortana might be absorbed by the Flood, as she certainly seems corrupted in the trailer. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:23, 16 February 2007 (UTC) *I think that Master CHief is most likely to die, because he is the guy who fights alone. But I hate to see him die in Halo 3Master Chief Petty Officer 08:19, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps the Chief will die, leaving the Arbiter to educate his people about the honor of humanity. --Dragonclaws(talk) 11:01, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Chief dieing is a big no no. I really don't want johnson to die because in the movies the black guy's always die first. Yet halo's not a movie (yet...) I say that if anybody die's it should either be Miranda or Cortana. Johnson and chief sure as hell better not die. Spartan 1 1 7 :I think it will be the Cheif because in the Starry Night trailer he said "not Yet" when the Marines said he was dead and the Master Cheif is the hero (anyone notice that in many Epic trilogys the hero meets his demise) or the Master Cheif during the last boss battle will be on the brink of death and Miranda,Jhonson and the Arbiter will save him and the Cheif will sucumb to his wounds. :I doubt Master Chief is gonna die, but it seems possbileMaster Chief Petty Officer 13:32, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :I think that in the end cheif will die saving humanity and killing of the covenant for good (except for elites.User:Apu1212 *just wondering but i just noticed how the brutes are going to be fighting in sqaud based combat and the chief 1 on 1 with a brute is a little trying, let alone 6 of them working together this might sound stupid but couldnt it be a possiblity that the spartan IIIs that made it off of onyx could actually be deployed on earth to help the master chief and the chief has not always worked alone bcuz he was the leader of blue sqaud previously, he just only worked with other spartans i might have put this in the wrong spot but i supposed that this is a way to keep the master chief from dieing(Boommer3 00:56, 17 February 2007 (UTC)) :*6 Brutes? Ha! Use one Plasma and/or Spike grenade then pump them full of needler. :*I'm sure a lot of brutes are going to die. And flood. (If they can die). And grunts. It is fun to kill things. I like fish *Seemingly the Gravemind, I doubt itMaster Chief Petty Officer 03:10, 18 February 2007 (UTC) *Fish are going to die. I'm serious. If the covenant try and glass the planet/are still glassing the planet, and a giant ball of plasma hits the ocean, a lot of fish are going to die. And the fishermen are going to out of their jobs... * Everyone will. they will activate the rings, you can't stop THE END OF THE WORLD user:the evil O,malley It's not possible, the Chief is a successful leader, and he accomplished every mission he is order toMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:24, 8 March 2007 (UTC) You again you been on about this to me on the arbiter talk page your obsessed with the chief I hope he dose die I would laugh the arbiter or arbi as I like to call him is just better in my opinion so there User:Kami-Sama :Chief ain't gonna die. He just can't. If any body Miranda, Gravemind Or cortana. Not chief or johnson. --Spartan 1 1 7 22:08, 9 March 2007 (UTC) P.S. I hope arbi dies. So I can laugh. lol we will see. User:Kami-Sama Well, think back, MC is a successful guy, he accomplished every mission he was order to. So, it follows logically that if MC dies, he could have stop 'The end of the World,' and if he doesn't, all of the characters are gonna die (with the exception of the Gravemind). Master Chief Petty Officer 13:35, 10 March 2007 (UTC) In reply to what user Kami-Sama had said, the Arbiter is actually on the run, chased by Brutes, Drones and everthing. So the possibilty of him dying is acutally 50%. (Go to my talk page if you think I'm wrong)Master Chief Petty Officer 13:32, 10 March 2007 (UTC) The MC has failed one misson he said he did in Fall of Reach The Augmenttion Misson Halo 3 Beta release date? When will it come? In the game "Crackdown"(release:23/2/07)will include a password, which u have to type to get the halo 3 beta.BUT you can find the pass ONLY in the first edition.-Spartan-007 But when? I have crackdown (and no i don't need a pasword, you download it from the game) but I dont know when it'll come out. I think in April but im not sure. Anyone out there know?--Captain Jacob Rathens 02:21, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Halo3 Offical Date Anounced I'm not really halopedier but a halo fan. I was on the bungie weekley update earlery and guess what? Fall '07 is the offical seson for Halo3. That's freaking amazing!!!!!!!!!!(Darth Gree 16:47, 17 February 2007 (UTC)) :Yo, new Halo 3 ad... Microsoft made friends with Al Gore? (*cough* An Inconvenient Truth *cough*) :Guys evreyone knew that halo 3 is coming out in fall of 2007. That isnt news Sebias 2 09:27, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Wow, the new Halo 3 ad does look a lot like the ad for Al Gore's An Inconvenient Truth. An inconvenient coincidence? :The difference being Halo 3 is real, Gore's 'inconvient truth' (global warming) is not. Aztec 19:44, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Not-so-confirmed facts? It is very likely Half-Jaw will be a chracter in Halo 3 because Joyride stated that they will not be making a Half- Jaw action figure for Halo 3 because he is essentially an elite with a color change. --How can something be "very likely" and "confirmed" at the same time? Cleanup is needed. I agree with it, you mind doing so?Master Chief Petty Officer 09:35, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Release date I am thinking will the release date of Halo 3 be November (seventh)? Because the number matches Master Chief's service number!Master Chief Petty Officer 09:38, 21 February 2007 (UTC) It's coming out on 11/15/2007/CE, because that's Halo day and I can tell the future.sogy How do you work that out? Master Chief Petty Officer 05:15, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Fall 2007 is all they've said. It will likely be in early november, yes. -ED 22:00, 20 March 2007 (UTC) So there may be a possibilty that it would fall in the seventh of November? Master Chief Petty Officer 11:21, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Destructable Phantoms?(Bungie Update March 04 2007) in a recent Weekly Update Frankie said he blew up a Phantom with a cheat/hacked pistol why would Bungie bother making the Phantom destructible with cheats if they weren't destructible in game? :If they where invincible like the other games wouldn't nothing happen even with an uber cheating pistol? Here is the relevant paragraph: "The really fun thing about “Omnipotence” over “medusa” is the ability to take out vehicles, including Phantoms (and more) with a single pistol shot. Now THAT’S superbadass."http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?cid=9610 Yes i read it. Also i read that the "Elite" are coming back to the multiplayer and that they are sperbadass or look better because many players used to choos the spartan mostly because of his behavior more "cool" than the elite. Sebias 2 04:39, 5 March 2007 (UTC) People choose Spartans over Elites because the Elites are easy to kill, they have a bigger head and body, and the head is at torso level, so that makes them a bigger target. But that's besides the point. So, I guess in Halo 3 ALL the vehicles are destructible, and Frankie used a hacked pistol only to make the game easier. If you play maps for 1 player in haloCE and include Dropships and you use devmode to cheat and make all weapons 1hit kill, if you shoot at a Spirit it will realease "plasma fire" and all the passengers and the turret are killed.I've tried it.-Spartan-G007 xfire nickname:Spartan-G007 The game would be so F$*%ING more awesome with destructable Phantoms. More realism and alot COOLER! --Spartan 1 1 7 00:47, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :They will probably make it extremely difficult to destroy PHantoms, and that means they might make Pelicans destructible too, for balancing issues. -ED 21:21, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Yep i know what i'm doing with the Spartan Laser in Halo 3 ""Hears loud screaming of Brutes and the sound of a laser burning through a Coveie Phanthom"" What do this means? I am think, what do this updates means? "We also added splashing for bipeds (Spartans and other characters) walking through the water (they already ripple it when standing in a low or moving through it) and significant spray when vehicles drive through it, bordering on a rooster tail effect, although we can’t make it too crazy, or it will spoil your sniper view of a fleeing Mongoose driver." http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?cid=9631 :Can you elaborate a little? sogy :It seems to me as though they may be implying that there will be quadrapedal characters in the game, perhaps as a new covenant race? shadow in the prism 19:41, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :A biped is a movable character, and what they are saying is that the splash is going to be more life like. and no, there are not going to be any 4 legged things in H3 sogy ::Oh, so are you omnipotent now? Just because you beleive one thing, does not mean you can state it as if it was a cast-iron fact. You do not know for certain there will not be quadrepeds. Unless maybe you are some super-spy who has been finding out all the information on bungie. Also, think halo 2, Drones. Quadrepeds right there. I know everybody will say they have six legs, but two of them are used as arms, reducing their leg count to four, making them quadrepeds. I am not saying that I am definitely right, just that you aren't either. OARLOCK 15:31, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :You people here assume way to much, where the f@#$ did you even get the idea of a 4 legged thing out of that paragraph any way. I know for a fact that their will not be any 4 legged things in H3. I know that because I know a guy who knows a guy who's sister's boy friend's brother's friend's uncle's mom's ex-husband's daughter's husband's friends works a bungie in the Halo 3 department. O, and sogy is right about the biped thing, it's a movable character in a CG based scenario. lumpy A few things here 'lumpy', *first of all, even if you blot it out as you have, I do not appreciate swears being directed at me, or anyone else. I understand that this is technically allowed, but there may be young, and impressionable users on this website. Yes, Halo is an M rated game, but that does not dissuade young people from playing it. Also, in Halo, the language is only in my opinion 'harsh' in some cases, but rarely. The language you are hinting at is downright rotten. *Second, if you truly had a line of people, which I doubt, that were related to a Bungie employee, you would have more edits, because I'm sure, that if you were told this about the quadrapeds, he/she probably would have said some other things as well. As it stands however, your only edits are to talk pages (9) and one image. It seems to me as though you are lying about your bungie relation. *Third, in my previous statement, I pointed out drones as quadrapeds. I hold to this. If you are actually right about your quadraped statement, then it seems drones are out. I strongly doubt this, the Brutes would lose a lot of combat support, and the bungie guys would have to come up with something new to fill the gap. *Fourth, I question others if they have heard of lumpy before this day, as I have not. I understand that I may be completely wrong, as some user rarely do edit, and if so, I apologize in advance. However, I beleive that lumpy is a contrived user, designed to back up the statements of another user, making him appear correct in situations where it is required. Once again, my apologies if this is completely incorrect. *Finally, I am again stating that I do not beleive for a minute that I am absolutely right. I am only stating that neither are you. Cheers, Dockman Ok heres my opinion, a biped is the character (probably refering to the spartan) and the splash effect probably means that its gonna be like in real life like when you stomp in puddle and the water splashes. also, this would make sense because of the obstucted view of the mongoose driver, because when a vehicle plows through water, the water shoots up the back, which would block your view of he vehicle (depending on the speed of the vehicle.) But i think that you people need to sto, think, and use common sense. No offense to anyone here but still, it seems pretty clear cut to me. --Captain Jacob Rathens 02:40, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Pics hey i tried to upload a pic of the boxes( its really real ) and it wouldnt work heres the link for the pics http://www.halobase.de/news.php?id=2903 :Try to use the Special:Uploadfile form, it should work. -ED 21:19, 19 March 2007 (UTC)